This invention relates generally to a jack cable assembly comprising an electrical jack cable connector and an adaptor coupling for mounting the electrical jack cable connector on a support for receiving an electrical plug-in connector and to a method for making the jack cable assembly.
It is already known to provide a jack cable assembly comprising an electrical jack cable connector and an adaptor coupling for mounting the electrical jack cable connector on a support for receiving an electrical plug-in connector. In the known assembly, an annular adaptor is pushed into a smaller hole in a support panel from one side, usually the outside of the support panel and retained by flexible lock arms engaging an opposite side, usually the inside of the support panel adjacent the hole. The electrical jack cable connector is then plugged into the adaptor from the opposite or inside of the support panel and retained by flexible lock arms of the electrical jack cable connector that engage the adaptor. Thus, the electrical jack cable connector is mounted on the support panel for receiving an electrical plug-in connector that is plugged into the electrical jack cable connector from the one side or outside of the panel through the smaller hole in the support panel.
A potential problem exists when the electrical cable jack connector is retained in the plug-in direction of the electrical plug-in connector by flexible lock arms and the electrical plug-in connector is plugged into and pulled out of the electrical jack cable connector often. Repeated plugging and unplugging tends to weaken the flexible lock arms so that electrical cable jack connector can be pushed back away from the support in the plug-in direction when the electrical plug-in connector is plugged into the cable jack connector in the plug-in direction resulting in failure to make an electrical connection.